Going Back
by Delleve
Summary: When Harry Potter fanfic gets rough, the tough and the weak hit the back button.


**Summary**: When Harry Potter fanfic gets rough, the tough and the weak hit the back button.

**Rated PG-13 **for some horribly misspelled swear words and just general scary fic things.    

****

**The Real AN**: This fic is entirely in jest of those horrible fics out there that make you press the back button.  And, yes, I did write Luv in Spring for the purpose of making fun of.  No, I didn't comb for a horrible fic at some poor, untalented, mental author's expense.

Don't hate me.

Stephanie isn't a real person, she's the fictional author of this fic that I wrote for joshing purposes.  Don't take this fic for a grain of salt, it's just here to laugh at the complete pieces of crap that some authors put out.

Please review.

And now we begin the headache-inducing fic...

****__

Authors nOtes: heyyyy1!11 this is sooooooooo kool, Im like, writing a fic with harry Pooter characters and stuff.  Awesome1!1!  revieew and I'll give you cookies! LOL!

Summary: this fic written by ME!  It Has some totallt kool stuff in it.  Drama, romance, and soooooo much more.  Review and stuff, k?

ß------- this thingy is totally kool. Lol

Luv in Spring!

Hermynee was is the bathtub, using herbal esencce shampoo and looking tooallly kool.  It was buble bath so u couldn't see anything.  I'm not gross!!!!!!  Lol yah anyway back 2 the storie

So she was in the tub, singing rubber ducky your he 1, and justlooking   sexy and stuff.  She had big boobs, but noone evah noticed cuz shes so brainy and stuff. 

AND then somethin totaly crazie hapend.  she was about ready to get outta the tub soo u could now seee her 'stuff'.'  hee, lol i am sooo crazy, ok skinda sick to but whtaver.  AND DRACO mALFOY walked IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  i know, totaly crazi. lol

he gasped and coodnt stop staring at hermyny's boobs.  he thought she was really hottt.  hermyne gasped and grabed a towl to cover her boobs up.  she wuz realy angry & stuff.

malOY walked over yo hermykne and patted her cheek with 1 hand, im not gonna say what hiz otha hand was patting!  I now, SQUEEEEEE rite?  Lol, ia m soooooooo crazi, but kool. rotflmao.

And then he kissed her realy hard.  Hermine swooned and kissed him back.  it was really hott cuz hermikne's towl had fell of wile they were makin out.  HOTTT i knowwsw1!111111!!!

AND thEn somethin crazyer hapend!  can u guessssss?/  ok, ill teell u anyway cuz im kool like that.  hahahaha1

Harry waLKed iN!!121

i now, crazieeeeeee, yah/?

harry gasped and yelled, 'hermyim!  what are you doin making out with malfoy nearly nekked?  i thought you lurrved me?"

"hermyne stopped kissing malfoy and turned arond to look at harry.  he was crying and stuff cuz he realy loved hermyknee. 

'i dooooooo love u harry!/!"  she exlaimed.  'your both just sooooooo mad crazie hottt and i wanna make out with both of yall and have your babys!'

'But-....- hrry cryd.  i luov -...-

And TEN somethin even more crazie happnd!  can u belieeeev it?

LOL11!!!

Ron wealy came in!111  he looked like a goldyfish cuz he was shoked at seein hermyne' boobies.  he said, 'damm woman!  you are super hott!  lets make out!'

so they did cuz they luved each otha and they alays had.

harry and draco wre both al like, but i luuuv hermyne.  no friggin fair1 

then jenny appeared % she started makin out with Maloyt cuz she thought he wux realy sexi and hot which he tioally is.  tom feltun uis sooooooo mad frazie hotttt!  i sooooo wanna have his babys.  lol!

yah, so evry1 was makin out with ppl cept for harrii so he felt realy sad alone lonely and stuf.  but he didn't stay like that 4 long!

Wanna kno why?  cuz then Mconogal walked in!11111!!!

cuz harries a gryfindork and so is mcnonagul they luved each other and wanted to hav each others babys so then they started kisun!  lol!  So craziiiii!

harry wuz happi cuz he finaly found true luv finaly and he luved mknonill. 

in the astronomi tower snape and tealawni were makin ou andstuf and soooo wuz dumeldore and heees pet sox1  !!112! LOL!  I AM SO FUNNI11111!!!!!  DO U GET IT??? DUBELORE LUVS SOX SO HE wUZ HAVIN SEX WITH EM!!!  lOL!

so every1 found luv and 3 days later hermyknee had ronnie's babie and they named her Steff cuz thats my name!  yah1!!!  i totaly am the daawter of ron and hermyneekeenss!!!  lol!

THGE END!!!!!!

 dude wasnt that ToTTaly awesome111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????  yah, it sooooo wuz. 

i think i'll right a sequel whre harri dumps mcnonnagul and instead makes out and falls in luv with this amercian exchange student named Stephanie whos kinda like me!!!/???  i knooooooo!!!!!!111!!!!!  crazi!!!! i get ta be in harri poooter!  LOL!

review pleaaaaase.  i'll give u hottttt hottttt hott kises if ya do .. unless ur a girl then i wont cuz im a girl to!  LOL1  but if ur a hottt gut then i totaly will!!1! lol!

REVIEW!%$#(()&))&()&()&()()())  I luv you all1   lOL1  i am soooooo funi!

lll  rite a seqill soon!  lol!!! 

**The Real AN 2**: Yes, well, that was frightening.  Don't worry, there's another chapter to this insane fic, and no it isn't a sequel to that ... _thing_.  I'm not that cruel.  

Review please ... but no kisses from me. .

In the next chapter: A handy dandy companion guide and the reviews of _Luv in Spring_ from Stephanie's crazy, insane, mentally ill friends ... and just other people who have quite a few screws in their head loose.


End file.
